


Only we get to mess with her!

by GemmaRose



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Big Four - Freeform, Gen, RotBTD, seasons au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In revenge for Jack turning him down, Pitch kidnaps the spirit of Spring. When the other 3 Seasons find out who took their sister, they come to get her back. Jack is especially unhappy.</p><p>de-anon from rotg-kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only we get to mess with her!

Jack landed hard and clean, ice crackling from around his feet. Pitch turned with a sneer and snapped his fingers, but the shadows crumbled when Jack froze them. "Let her go, Pitch." he snarled, the temperature dropping fast.

Pitch straightened from his battle posture and put on a calm smile. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Jack." he replied calmly.

Jack snarled, and the temperature dipped so sharply each breath seared the insides of Pitch's lungs with cold. "I know you have her. Now where is she?"

A shiver ran down Pitch's spine. Frost's voice was dead level, a controlled sort of rage which Pitch knew by experience was the most potent kind. Perhaps even potent enough to quicken a transformation? "Oh," Pitch dropped his fist into his palm. "you mean that flower-child?"

Jack's eyes narrowed. "If you don't hand her over I'll call in the others." he warned coldly.

Pitch scoffed. "The Guardians can never truly kill me, Jack, if that's what you're trying to threaten me with."

Jack grinned maliciously, looking every inch an unhinged winter spirit. "Oh I didn't mean the Guardians. I meant Summer and Fall."

If he were human, Pitch would've paled at the statement. He'd seen those two in action, both against his early NightMares and each other. Neither was a spirit to be trifled with. But as he was not human, Jack had no way of knowing how much weight his threat carried. "They are nothing more than a nuisance, as are you." another breath of blood-freezing air. "But as I am rather busy trying to repair my home, I am willing to strike a deal."

Jack stiffened, and tiny hailstones began to fall. "What sort of deal?"

"Simple. I hand over the girl, if you bring me a human child to feed on."

Jack glared, and whistled shrilly. A flaming arrow stuck the ground at Pitch's feet, and when he leapt aside it was straight into the path of a plasma ball. "I don't like that deal very much. How about you hand her over unharmed, and my friends and I don't turn your home into a glacier-capped inferno? Her fire can burn hotter than the sun without melting my ice, you know."

Pitch tapped his chin, thinking fast. What stipulation could he provide which would make it less obvious he was giving in? "I have my own term to add." he drawled. "Three things."

"Name them."

"You raise the temperature back to where it was before you entered."

Jack nodded. "The girls can do that when you let her go."

"You aid me personally in repairing the damage done to my Realm last Easter."

Jack thought for a moment, then nodded. "Fair enough."

Pitch smirked. "And you let me give the girl a goodbye kiss."

Ice spiked up around Jack's feet, and a bolt of pure cold shot from the tip of his staff to crystalise above Pitch's head. "No."

Pitch shrugged. "Then our negotiations are over. I hope you and that summer bear woman can take her place." he began fading into the shadows, and a spike of fear came from Jack.

"Wait!" the young Guardian called out, reaching for Pitch.

The Boogeyman stopped, and solidified again with a triumphant smile. "You've reconsidered?"

Jack drew a shuddering breath, and nodded. "But only one kiss. And she can't be restrained when you do it."

Pitch sighed melodramatically and made a motion like a magician pulling away the concealing cloth over a cage. The shadow at his side solidified into a trembling, bruised, hollow-cheeked Spring spirit, and Jack immediately lowered his staff. "Merida, we need heat!" he called up, taking a step towards the bound girl.

Pitch raised a hand, and wagged a finger at Jack. "You may approach when I have left." he stated smugly. The shadows at her writs and ankles drew his captive to her feet, and Pitch brushed a hand under her chin. "Such a delicate thing, her season." he mused idly. "She was surprisingly difficult to break, considering how frail she seems."

Jack gritted his teeth, and though ice crackled across his staff and hoodie the temperature did not fall any further. Pitch chuckled and vanished the restraints with a thought, supporting his prisoner with a hand under her arm. Pulling the girl close, he placed a brief, chaste kiss on her lips. "You were a chore." he sneered, pushing her harshly away so she fell backwards. "I'm glad to be rid of you." and with that, he vanished into the safety of the darkness.

Jack leapt forward and scooped his friend up, checking for breathing and a heartbeat. Finding both, he heaved a sigh of relief and let the wind scoop him up, guiding the unwieldy pair out of the hole through which he'd entered. At a nod his redheaded friend cast three handfuls of her enchanted fire down, giving them the command of 25 degrees Celcius, and Jack laid their newly-rescued friend out on the ground. "Hey, wake up." he shook her shoulder gently. "I came for you, see? Just like I promised."

She smiled, and Jack let the other two hug her first before kissing her cheek. "It's gonna be okay now." he took her hand and held it to his chest with a faint grin. "I promise."


End file.
